Third World War (Yuri's Revenge)
}} The Psychic Dominator Disaster was a global war that occurred following the end of Great World War III in 1972. The war was named from a quote from Albert Einstein: "...and avert the Psychic Dominator Disaster." The Disaster In the year prior to the disaster, the Allied Nations were at war with the Soviet Union, who, on the ambitious Premier Romanov's orders, sought to conquer their rivals, the United States of America, and with it, the entire free world. Despite the Soviet Union's initial advantages, the Allies were victorious, having successfully launched their chronostrike against the Kremlin in Great World War III and having captured the Premier, who was placed in the Tower of London. But their victory was not complete, as Yuri, former advisor to Premier Romanov, had escaped the Allies. While the world celebrated its victory over the Soviets, Yuri and his Psychic Corps set out on their own to create a Psychic Army, and with it, Yuri assembled his plans for world domination. Under supreme secrecy, Yuri's forces constructed a series of Psychic Dominators across the globe, one of which was placed on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. After the American government discovered this, Yuri announced that he was about to take over the world: Mind, body, and soul. Refusing a full presidential pardon, he then went on to deploy his series of Psychic Dominator devices, which could release enough psychic energy to mind control the entire world. President Dugan immediately ordered a counterattack before the devices could be deployed; an airstrike launched at the express order of President Dugan failed to destroy the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz Island (one of three around the planet), though one Harrier crashed into the Nuclear Power Plant powering the Dominator, thus rendering it inoperable. Unfortunately, the entire attack force was lost, and the Psychic Dominator device itself was still fully operational. Yuri started searching San Francisco for supplementary power. The Allies were desperate - at least, those still not affected by mind control. Even if Yuri couldn't get the Dominator back online, he had mind controlled most of the world, and could send an incredible army to take over the last holdouts, using his psychic powers to insure no guerrilla resistance and no opposition to his rule, ever again. Averting the Disaster Phase 1: Going Back in Time The Allies turned to Doctor Albert Einstein, and Einstein delivered. He managed to modify a Chronosphere to operate as did the original Philadelphia Experiment, producing a machine that could take people back in time. However, the Soviet spy network was remarkably well informed, apparently having been able to infiltrate Einstein's technical team. They smuggled out a complete blueprint of the device, from which Soviet Engineers crafted operating instructions. The information was also passed to the Premier in London. Premier Romanov was able to order what remained of the Soviet Pacific fleet to attack Alcatraz Island and seize the Chronoshift device. Apparently, the Soviet command structure and its top secret command and control facilities were also still intact, including communications officer Zofia and her communications staff. The Soviet Fleet, including dreadnaughts, submarines, and even Giant Squids, were sent straight for the teleportation device and instructed to blast their way through any enemy forces. Boris, a Hero of the Soviet Union, used the power of his AKM automatic rifle to blast his way through his opponents and reach the time machine. A team of Soviet Rhino Tanks then destroyed the final 4 pillboxes that defended the site. Soviet Engineers were paradropped in from off-shore locations and captured the 4 Power plants that Soviet technicians said would be necessary to operate the device, which took the Soviets back in time. Unfortunately, the Soviet Technology charged the batteries of the device too much, and instead of a short hop of a matter of months, the Soviet forces were taken back some 65 or more million years in the past. As Soviet Engineers scratched their heads and prepared to calculate a second - and hopefully correct, jump forward in time, Boris demonstrated the relative virtues of assault rifle vs. very sharp teeth. The assault rifle won. Fortunately, Soviet Engineers got it right, and teleported into the future, at the time of the First Soviet occupation, Boris called in an airstrike on the incomplete psychic dominator, and a quartet of Migs flew in. A flurry of 8 missiles rained down, and the Psychic Dominator was destroyed. In a clever move, the Soviets sent the Time Machine forward in time with a team instructed to cover up all traces of the Soviets' threat. Thus, it would still be there if and when the Allies' attempted to use it, and no one from that time period would know about the Soviets' escape into the past. Following the disturbance in the time stream, the Allies did go back in time, to before the Soviets' entrance into the Time Stream, and destroyed the Psychic Dominator again - for the first time. Also, they eliminated the Soviet Pacific Fleet that was in the midst of invading San Francisco, saving the city and disrupting the first Soviet occupation. Fortunately, no time paradox was created - yet. Phase 2: Yuri Abandons Secrecy Yuri realized that somehow the Allies had determined his true intent despite his preparations of stealth, and abandoned his extensive plans for camouflage. Rather, he began operating in a more direct way and went on the offensive, grinding civilians in Hollywood with his horrific Grinder devices through the use of subliminal messaging, which reduced them into biological components for his war machine. However, he was unable to convince Arnie Frankenfurter, Clint Westwood, or Sammy Stallion, as they were all very familiar with television, transmissions, and propagandized broadcasts. These heroes proved that they were formidable off screen as well as on screen, and assisted with the demolition of Yuri's base. During the battle, technology from the future was used to create the Battle Fortresses and even a Local Chronosphere. The Allies then turned their attention to Seattle, where the Massivesoft campus was under threat. Yuri managed to steal an operational nuclear missile silo, and by capturing power plants from civilians throughout the city, launched it against the small Allied outpost. However, superior allied tactics combined with a generous campaign contribution from Chairman Bing and their own super weapon - a Weather Control Device -, combined to allow the Allies to push through to Yuri's base and eliminate the silo. Whatever genetic software that the Massivesoft Corporation was forced to develop before the campus was liberated remains unknown to this date, although chances are that it was used in Yuri's Genetic Mutator devices. Meanwhile, halfway around the world, Soviet officers arrived in Moscow with news from the 'Dark and Terrible future.' Comrade Romanov realized that the allies will use 'Sneaky device called Chronosphere' to win the war. His response was obvious. Romanov ordered an immediate and massive strike, led by Russia's most brilliant commander. Although meeting opposition from enemy technology including Battle Fortresses, the commander managed to destroy the prototype Chronosphere and Einstein's laboratory, although the professor was able to escape before the facility was destroyed. Secondary teams nuked the Florida Keys and watched as it sank beneath the waves. Einstein and the plans escaped, but with a Soviet counterattack and the destruction of the Florida Keys, Allied and Soviet forces realized that the war was unwinnable, and with the threat of Yuri, agreed to a ceasefire. They also agreed to complementary propaganda moves. President Dugan will pose with a Soviet commando (with an unloaded gun, of course), if Romanov attends the treaty signing flanked by what appear to be Allied GIs. Before the treaty can be signed, however, there are numerous issues that had to be resolved. Most pressing is the fact that during his flight from the Black Forest to Egypt, Yuri captured Albert Einstein and forced him to work for him on the Psychic Dominator program, hoping to accelerate its eventual completion before he is burned out from both ends (the Soviets and the Allies). Agent Tanya and a team of Tank Destroyers was sent in to recover the doctor. They succeeded, and Einstein provided them with a parting gift before he was taken away to a secure location via Nighthawk helicopter. He sabotaged the prototype Psychic Dominator so that it would explode. Unfortunately, the Allies had captured the device, so they would only get one Domination with it. Fortunately, a group of Yuri's vehicles were exhibiting parade-ground formation, which is tightly packed. Without compunction, Allied commanders used Yuri's own weaponry against him, and by using both the dominator and the funding of a nearby oil field, destroyed his base. Tanya was then rushed to England, where a situation was developing. An Allied base had been captured by a Psychic Beacon, which as Tanya is trained to resist mind control, was ordinarily no problem. Unfortunately, the base was fortified with anti-infantry defenses and worse, there was a Sniper in the area that has far greater range than does Tanya. Tanya was forced to wait. However, Boris, the great Hero of the Soviet Union, was also present in the area. He is able to get past Yuri's defenses and call in an Airstrike against the Psychic Beacon, freeing the Allied base as the Dominator crumbled to dust. Tanya was free to enter the scene. But Yuri had another base in the area. Based on Einstein's forced research, he deployed one of the first small prototypes of the Psychic Dominator, which would mind control significant amounts of the Allied and Soviet forces. Working together, Tanya and Boris managed to disable the device before it could be activated by shutting off its power, and then called in an airstrike. The Soviets and Allies then parted ways. All available Soviet forces were directed to North Africa: As Romanov was flying to an undisclosed African location, his plane was shot down by Yuri's forces. Russia's most brilliant commander was called in to locate and rescue the Premier. The Premier was found, as it turned out, in a bar, having a great time. Soviet commanders were not amused. However, he was carrying the plans for the Iron Curtain, which at this time period was still in development. The Iron Curtain was used to make Soviet Forces invulnerable, both to normal attacks and even to Yuri's mind control, thus allowing them to focus on the destruction of Yuri's base. Eventually, they wiped out enough of Yuri's forces for the Premier to be evacuated via a captured Nighthawk helicopter. The Premier then received a report that Yuri's naval forces, his Boomer submarines, may have been operating out of an uncharted Pacific Island which Soviet Intelligence had recently discovered. He ordered the Soviet Pacific Fleet to make an immediate strike. The Allies, meanwhile, had their own share of troubles: Yuri was bringing his cloning program online, and was believed to be cloning Allied and Soviet leaders. An order from a cloned leader to surrender to Yuri would be devastating if their soldiers obeyed. Allied forces, including Black Eagle forces dispatched from Korea, launched a counteroffensive. Yuri countered by cloning massive amounts of Yuri's Initiates and placing them into buildings across the city. Ejecting someone from an occupied structure normally entails seriously damaging the structure, so by the end of the battle Sydney Australia was in utter ruins. However, superior Allied Tactics allowed the destruction of the enemy base. While the allies were busy, the Soviet Navy launched its strike. Although Boomer submarines were in force, they were not concentrated; Yuri preferred to have patrols ambush the Soviet forces slowly, as well as to provide advanced warning against the Soviet forces. A large wolf pack of submarines tore through his unconcentrated forces and destroyed the naval yard. Unfortunately, they had underestimated Yuri's resolve. His counterattack was swift, brutal, and massive, but forced him to abandon his extensive base facilities and hope for a knock-out strike against the Soviets. Soviet forces were beaten back and almost pushed into the sea, but they managed to weather the attack by hiding in bunkers and behind Tesla coils. When Soviet forces dared venture forth from their bunkers during a lull, they found a devastated landscape - and the simple fact that Yuri had exhausted his available resources. They were able to walk up to a strange device in the middle of Yuri's base, which they determined to be a silo containing a special rocket. It was programmed to fly to the moon. Immediately, the finest Russian Cosmonauts and modified tanks were shipped from Russia and loaded into the vessel's cavernous cargo bay, and the vessel took off for the moon. Interestingly, it used a single stage rocket and had large amounts of cargo space. This indicates that it was not using conventional rockets, but some other, much more advanced propulsion mechanism as yet unknown. Confident that all was well, Romanov headed for the top secret rendezvous of world leaders. However, if he had known that Lieutenant Eva had been mind controlled by Yuri, who then received the location of the top secret meeting, he would have been less confident. Determined in his effort to kill the Allied leaders, Yuri sent his best weapons: Floating Discs, Masterminds, and what remained of the Boomer Submarine fleet. However, a brilliant allied commander built up solid defenses in front of the parliament building, which prevented Yuri from making much headway. Together, Allied and Soviet forces destroyed Yuri's base. Phase 3: To the Moon and Beyond While this was happening, the Russian cosmonauts, armed with powerful arm mounted laser cannons, were demonstrating how useless Psychic beacons were against them. Similarly, Apocalypse tanks showed the weaknesses of gattling guns. Yuri had made a critical error in the placement of his base defenses, and a combined force rolled through his defenses, particularly those of his secondary bases, and came even to the Lunar command center. Although masterminds were present, the cosmonauts tore through them, and together they left Yuri's base in shambles. Before they boarded the rocket for home, they were sure to destroy the U.S. flag and the lunar lander that had been left there only a few years before. Both the Allies and Soviets then prepared for the final strike. Lieutenant Eva, after briefly offering to tender her resignation, pinpointed the location of Yuri's transmission. Triangulation confirmed that he was transmitting from the Antarctic, and an Allied attack, which included the use of a Soviet base, was planned. Meanwhile, Soviet forces were planning a similar final strike. Soviet Intelligence had revealed that Yuri was present in his ancestral home of Transylvania, and an attack was planned, involving both the pinnacle of Soviet high technology and its brilliant commander. Even more importantly, Soviet intelligence determined that Yuri had a large castle on site, and determined that Yuri was likely inside it. Premier Romanov made very clear what the young commander was to do: "Crush him beneath the stones." The Soviet attack was launched first. A problem was encountered. Previous Allied and Soviet attacks had been defeated, and worse, Yuri was controlling two bases, one Allied and one Soviet, with Psychic beacons. This made it possible for him to combine their technology. Yuri struck at the Soviet base with weapons as diverse as Kirovs and Tesla-IFVs, while yet strengthening his main base that defended the castle. However, the Soviet commander neutralized the psychic beacons, and Yuri was swamped amidst the massive forces that were then at the disposal of the Soviet commander. Before he was defeated, however, Yuri fled. Shortly thereafter, a massive Soviet force reached the castle, attacked it without mercy, and eventually reduced it to rubble. Yuri fled to his last major base, in Antarctica. But the Allies launched their strike just after Yuri got there. Yuri attempted to deploy a Psychic Dominator, as well as a Genetic Mutator device, but limitations on the technology involved prevented them from firing too often. The Allied Commander made good use of this fact, and destroyed them before they could fire too many times. Allied forces, assisted by the technologies of both Allies and Soviets, which allowed 4 separate superweapons to be constructed, leveled Yuri's many bases. They even captured Yuri, although how they distinguished him from his many clones remains a mystery. He was placed in a 'Psychic Isolation Chamber,' which prevented him from mind controlling everyone - not even a fly. At that moment, the timelines began to merge. As professor Einstein explained, "One series of events must take presidence over us all!" Fortunately, the new timeline replaced the previous timeline - rather than Yuri being alive and making an unwelcome announcement to President Dugan, it was General Carville's emergence that became important. Exact details as to the timeline merging remains classified. After that, the Soviet Union began a program of space exploration, while the United States celebrated with a victory bash at the White House. The world was at peace once again, and for once it was hoped that this was more than the simple absence of conflict. Little did they suspect that the Soviets have used their prototype time-machine in order to eliminate the Allies completely - by removing Einstein from the timeline - and was successful in doing so. Unfortunately for them, the Allies are still here, and worse yet, Einstein's removal from the timeline gave rise to a new enemy: the Empire of the Rising Sun. Which, prematurely and ultimately, results in this. Category:RA2:Wars